In the Thief's Den
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Takes place after the Bird or the Thief and fills in a missing part between that story and Raven's Nest.  What happens after Red-X sweeps Raven away from her life as a Titan.  COMPLETE


**the first two parts of this little series of tales was never written in order anyway so i figure no harm done to this one. it had to be written because-as i was musing on future parts to Raven's Nest last night i came upon something based on Ruffled Feathers that needed the missing story written to make it happen in the final part.**

* * *

><p>In the Thief's Den<p>

(sequel to the Bird or the Thief)

Once in the safety and seclusion of his lavish penthouse apartment Red X carries Raven into his bedroom. "So what do they call you when you aren't busy fighting crime?"

"Would you believe that my name is really Raven?"

"I'll believe anything you ask me to."

Raven shakes off the momentary feeling of deja vu as she keeps her hands around Red X's neck pulling him down on top of her as he lays her down on the bed. "I'm not going to ask your name...just in case Robin makes good on his threat. I don't want to know anything that he can use to turn you in."

"Blindfolds-bondage-what other kinky stuff are you into?" Her leotard is already torn open so he tears a strip from it and ties it securely around her eyes.

"Take off that suit and I'll show you."

"It occurs to me that I should be wary this might all be some elaborate attempt by the Titans to lure me out of the suit and capture me..." He takes off the mask. "...but as long as I have you to myself for even a short while then quite frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

"No tricks...I promise." Raven smirks at him seductively as she presses herself against him. "Don't be shy-I don't bite...too hard."

Red X eagerly accepts the invitation and runs his hands along her body feeling out her curves.

"You like?"

"Very much."

"I'm afraid I'm a virgin-so how does this sex thing go?"

"Well first we both have to be naked."

"Oh really?"

"Well maybe not but that just makes it so much more fun." He tears the rest of the leotard away from Raven's body before getting up momentarily to take off the suit and turn on a little mood music-a little R&B styling of Eric Clapton.

"And now what?"

Red X climbs back over Raven's naked form. "You do whatever you think will turn the other person on."

"You mean something like this?" Raven moves her body beneath him in time with the music as she grinds her hips against him. After a few moments she feels his growing erection. "I must be doing something right."

"For some one who claims to be a virgin you seem to know all the right moves."

She whispers seductively. "I need you." She can feel her fangs lengthening as he ravages her mouth with his tongue. When he pulls back to breathe she licks his left nipple before biting down-piercing it through with one of her fangs. Raven pulls away suddenly panicked as she vividly flashes back to her dream. "I'm sorry-."

He looks down at Raven for a moment wondering just what she is and what he's gotten himself into-but at the same time he doesn't care if this night kills him he's going to see it through to the end. If it comes to that he will die a happy man. Red X can tell she is clearly distressed so he attempts to ease her mind. "-Don't worry about it I was going to have that done anyway."

"Maybe this would be safer for the both of us if you tie me down and gag me.

"Safer?"

"If you knew what I am you would run away screaming."

Red X smirks clearly intrigued. "What do you think you are some sort of vampire?"

"No...I'm something much worse-half of it anyway..."

"Am I selling my soul to the devil by fucking you until we're both senseless?"

"What if I told you that's a strong possibility?"

"Then I give you the same answer as before-frankly my dear I don't give a damn." He reaches for the remainder of her already torn leotard and tears it into more strips which he uses to gag her and tie her down to the bed. "Does that put your mind at ease my sexy little siren?"

Raven smirks behind the gag. Siren...a fitting term for her-she likes it. She nods as Red X straddles her naked body-pressing his raging hard-on against her.

Red X cups Raven's ample breasts in his hands-caressing them gently savoring the feel of them before he leans over taking one taunt nipple into his mouth and sucking.

She moans deeply as he kneads and twists the nipple of her other breast with his hand. She doesn't think if her powers were threatening to spiral out of control right now that she would be willing to stop them. She desires this right now more than she had ever has anything else in her life.

He pulls back from Raven for a moment before ravaging her neck with his mouth-all the while letting his erect member dance teasingly around her clitoris.

Raven squirms from the sensations but she craves so much more. She struggles against the bonds but he's has tied her down too tight to pull free.

"What is it that you want?" He trails kisses down her body until he reaches her clitoris. "Something like this perhaps?" He nibbles gently at her before pushing his tongue inside her.

Raven moans deeply as he draws his tongue out of her and nips at her more roughly this time before plunging back into her. Her breathing quickens as the sensations build that course slowly through her at first as he becomes rougher and moves faster. It becomes more than she can contain and she begins to buck her hips as she draws near her climax. She digs her fingernails into her clenched palms as the tension builds within her.

Red X pulls back stopping before he sends her crashing over the edge. Now that she is so aroused Raven might not register as much pain with the breaking of her virginal barrier.

She attempts to beg him not to stop but it only comes out a muffled jumble.

"You want more?"

Raven nods weakly as she feels him trailing kisses back up her body.

He pauses at her breasts gently sucking on first one taunt nipple then the other before moving back up to her neck. He lingers there on top of her for a few moments before whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry."

She wonders only briefly why he's apologizing before he thrusts into her. Its more shock than pain at first as he fills her to the hilt. Raven breathes deeply as he remains there inside her.

"Are you okay?"

Raven nods as she tries to beg him to keep going-the longing for release is pure torture. Finally he begins to move but it in and out slowly so slowly. She understands that he doesn't want to hurt her but she needs this to be brought to an end for right now before something happens that she can't control. She manages to mumble something at least close to the words-"faster-harder."

He picks up the pace but refuses to thrust in hard enough to hurt her in any way.

She bucks her hips against him as he picks up the pace. _"Give me everything you've got."_

Red X looks down at Raven-she never spoke but he clearly heard her. He marvels over her temptress body that she has revealed so much of the years-yet kept hidden at the same time under the cloak he has never seen her without.

A fine layer of sweat coats Raven's body as she begins to move in time to the rhythm he set. Any pain she felt begins to melt away. She breathes heavily moaning in pleasure every time he presses into her. She arches her back pressing even harder against him when he thrusts in.

It becomes harder to pull out as she grows tighter around him. She is so intense-its almost more than he can take. He picks up the pace even more in attempt to keep up with her.

She cries out as her muscles clench-contracting around him as he tries to pull out of her. Her body trembles wildly beneath him as the sensations that course through her body travel up her spine and all the way down where it curls her toes.

It is becoming almost impossible to pull out of her now. He is growing tired from his efforts to keep up with her but he digs deep pulling out the very last of his reserves to keep it up until he cums. It feels like an explosion goes off inside him-like a bottle rocket that has reached its maximum height and goes off with a bang. Her clenching muscles squeeze him almost painfully as he shoots of inside her in long hot spurts.

Raven breathes heavily as he collapses beside her. Her body tingles from head to toe.

Red X is completely spent. He can honestly say that he's never had better sex-and he's sure that no one else could ever compete with the sexy siren beside him. He runs his fingers through her long hair before finally removing the gag. Right now its the only one of her bonds he has the strength to remove. "For a virgin you are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." Her body still trembles as he toys with one of her nipples.

"I can be very bad if that's what you want-but you're going to have to let me rest first."

"I look forward to it."

Exhausted they both soon drift off to sleep.

Raven dreams that she's in hell. The powerful half-breed she-demon should be welcomed here but instead everywhere she turns the others mock her for letting a human dominate her. They all soon flea and she turns around looking up as a huge shadow looms over her.

"You shame me daughter. You are a week half breed. You shouldn't care about hurting some mortal. If no demon would have you then you should have found a healthy mortal male and taken what you needed. I was secretly proud of you-a half breed-for defeating me. You have so much potential to be more than most full blooded demons could ever be-but if all you want to do is be some mortal's plaything then I will no longer call you my daughter."

She can barely stifle a laugh as she realizes that Trigon is disowning her. If she had known this is all it would take then she would have done it years ago. Red X's words linger in her mind and she just can't resist repeating them. "...I don't give a damn." She can no longer contain her laughter as the demon turns away from her in disgust." She's really laughing when she awakens.

"What was so funny?"

"My father didn't approve of what we were up to and threatened to disown me if I kept it up-I told him that I didn't give a damn."

"Is this father the good half?"

"No-he's the bad half."

Red X bursts out in laughter along with Raven. "Does that mean you're going to stay for more?"

"As long as you want me." She stretches finding she's been freed from her bonds-only her blindfold remains. Her hand brushes across his left nipple in which she feels a metal hoop. "I'm sorry-I can heal that."

"No-I think I'm going to keep it as a reminder of last night."

"I'm sorry it had to end."

"Who says it has?" Red X captures both of Raven's wrists and holds them together behind her back as he captures her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>if you caught the line i had red x quote pat yourself on the back. that was a little homage to one of my editors. if you know their sn's then i think you know which one it is.**

**you can scratch your head over the choice of music. i'm just not a big R&B fan-for some reason it just depresses me even more than usual-but i got this one Eric Clapton cd that i love.**

**you may notice some recycled dialogue from "Ruffled Feathers". that was intentional and for those of you that have read "Raven's Nest" i think maybe you will understand why. her subconscious was trying to tell her something that she wasn't seeing. there was even a clue in "Ruffled Feathers" in the dream when Raven says she likes red and asks Kevin if he does too.**

**i've had some comments that the other two stories preceding this one weren't really 'M' rated. even if it was a dream i don't consider a guy being raped by a she-demon in heat 'T' or less material. the same goes for the end of the warehouse game where Red X finally catches Raven and starts adapting the suits toys to bondage play and ripping her clothes open-so that's why those two were rated that high. if those comments were really aimed at disappointment over those first two stories not getting any naughtier than what they were then i can understand it-and maybe this one makes up for it. with that said even if it or the prequels does seem tame by some standards that doesn't change the fact that certain behavior is still 'M' rated. so if i write a story that contains elements of sex-nudity-and bondage then i'm not going to stick anything less than an 'M' rating on it even if i don't blatantly describe (or attempt to) the act.**

**i gotta new poll up. please drop by my profile and give me your opinion.**


End file.
